


Tarlos dinner take 2

by SportyMari



Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is a great cook, Carlos is caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TK Protection, TK needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Carlos makes dinner for TK...again. But this time it goes a bit better.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624696
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249





	Tarlos dinner take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tarlos promo picture for ep. 5
> 
> As soon as I saw it, the idea came to me!

Carlos got off his shift and went to his car to find a familiar figure, on their phone, leaning against his car. He chuckled, amused, and unlocked the car. TK jumped at least 5 feet in the air before glaring over at the cop. 

"Did you have to do that?" TK grumbled when Carlos had reached him.

"Yeah, I did. I had to make sure you were awake. This past week has been rough and I doubt it was any better for you," Carlos put his hands on TK's waist. TK put his own hands over Carlos's. 

"It was awful, Carlos. All I want to do is go back home. Then, make a cave that I can spend the rest of my life in," TK groaned.

"Yeah, that's bad. Come on, we'll go back to my place. I'll make dinner and you can tell me about it." Carlos led TK to the passenger side and opened the door. TK sat down and Carlos ran to the driver's seat. 

Carlos drove to his house, trying to pay attention to the road. The firefighter was making that very difficult, though. Due to the fact that he had not slept at all last night, TK was slowly falling asleep against the window. Carlos had just noticed that TK's hair had no product in it.

" _Has he even slept this past week?_ " Carlos thought to himself. He placed a calming hand on TK's thigh. TK placed a hand on top of that hand. 

"Are we almost there," TK mumbled. 

"Yeah, we are almost there, Tyler. Just a few more minutes to go."

TK mumbled something under his breath, which Carlos didn't catch, before promptly falling asleep. Carlos softly chuckled and squeezed the firefighter’s thigh.  
…………

After Carlos had parked his car in the driveway, he unbuckled TK, got out, and picked up the firefighter. He carefully placed him on the couch before getting to work on dinner. The last time he was at his parents’ place, his mom taught him how to properly make tamales. 

“You need to impress that city boy you like, mijo,” his mother had said.

“Ay Mama! Come on,” he had exclaimed. His mother laughed and continued to cook the tamales.

A moan brought Carlos back to the present. He looked over at the couch to see TK sitting up on the couch.

“I smell food and I’m a hungry child,” TK walked into the kitchen.

“I’m making dinner, chico.”

“What is it?”

“My mother’s tamales,” Carlos replied, not looking down from the stove. 

“I’ve never had those before,” TK muttered, putting his chin on Carlos’s shoulder. He watched as Carlos cooked.

“You want to talk about work?”

“Not particularly no”

“Okay then. Why don’t you go set the table and then watch tv while you wait?”

“Thanks ‘Los!” TK hugged him and rushed to the couch and turned the tv onto the sports channel.  
…………

When dinner was finally ready, TK had set the table (which he forgot to do earlier) and Carlos put the tamales on the plates. For a bit, they ate in silence. Then, Carlos talked about the number of people he’d had to arrest for stealing other people’s possessions and dealing drugs. TK nodded but didn’t say anything. That’s when Carlos started to really worry about his boyfriend. 

“Alright spill it, Tyler Kennedy Strand. You’re unnaturally quiet and you’ve barely touched dinner.” Carlos put a hand on TK’s. TK rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Papi,” TK heard Carlos gasp. He continued on, storing the information for later. “We saved these two young kids from a collapsed house last week after the tornado. Unfortunately, their father bled internally, which made me realize that I haven’t spent much time with my dad since we got here. Yes, we see each other at work but not so much outside of work. God, Carlos, I found out he has lung cancer. I told I’d have his back from now on but every time I see him, all I see is a coffin with him laying in it. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Carlos sat there in shocked into silence. He couldn’t think of anything to say after that. TK started tearing up so the cop got up and rushed to him. He held him from behind and rubbed his arm.

“It’ll all work out. Just be there, like you promised, for your dad. Besides, from what I heard from Michelle, he can still beat this cancer’s ass. Just stay strong, Tiger.”

“Thanks, Carlos,” TK said, placing his head against Carlos’s chest. Carlos kept rubbing TK’s arms and kissed his temple. 

“Come on baby. I know what you need,” Carlos led his boyfriend to the couch. He pulled him so TK’s head was on Carlos’s lap. Carlos ran his fingers through TK’s hair and massaged his scalp. 

TK sighed and sunk into the couch. He nuzzled Carlos’s chest. The Latino man chuckled and put his other hand on TK’s stomach. The younger one purred in delight. Carlos put a movie on and they quietly watched. 

At some point, TK fell asleep and drooling on Carlos’s knee. Carlos took his phone out. 

_Carlitos- Capt. Strand, I’m texting to say TK is here at my house with me._  
_No need to worry about him._

_Capt. Strand- Thank you, Carlos. Take care of him. He’s been worrying about me a lot recently._

Carlos sighed and looked down at the sleeping firefighter. He knew TK was a selfless person but at some point, it’s going to come back and bite him in the arse. Luckily, he’d managed to get the 126, the EMTs, and Carlos in his scorner to help when he needed it. 

“Stop thinking so much, my teddy bear,” TK mumbled. 

“I can’t help it!”

“Follow me! I know what you need,” TK walked into the bedroom. Carlos groaned and followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated


End file.
